


[podfic] The River Serpent

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Mulan (1998), Twisted Princess (Disney Fanart)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexism, Zombies, hydropolitics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even six months after the Mandate of Heaven fell upon another, the river runs foul all its length, no matter how they dredge it for corpses, or poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The River Serpent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The River Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302477) by [Val Mora (valmora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora). 



> Thank you, Valmora, for your recording permission.

Title: [The River Serpent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/302477)  
Length: 8:13  
File Size/Type: 7.6 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/?i7hdnuvcbzjsdea)


End file.
